The Michigan Center for Diabetes Translational Research (MCDTR) supports type 2 translational research in diabetes among the faculty of the University of Michigan and regional, national, and international institutions. The specific aims of the MCDTR are to: Raise awareness of, and interest in, type 2 translational research in diabetes and related conditions and create an environment that supports such research Identify, develop, and support researchers engaged in research to translate interventions with proven efficacy into real world health care settings, communities, and populations at risk Administer cores that provide services critical to type 2 translational research in diabetes for new and established investigators Foster interdisciplinary collaborations to advance type 2 translational research in diabetes Provide education and training opportunities in diabetes translational research Administer a Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program to attract new investigators and enable them to generate preliminary data for successful grant applications The Center supports four cores. The Administration Core maintains the MCDTR Research Base and is responsible for the direction, functioning, and finances of the center. It administers the Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants Program and the Enrichment Program and maintains the website. The Methods and Measurement Core is focused on design and analysis issues in translational research (including health economics). The Intervention and Technology Research Core is focused on technology-based approaches to intervention delivery, health communication, patient empowerment and peer support. The Community Outreach and Engagement Core focuses on community engagement, intervention implementation and dissemination with special focus on cultural competence, health disparities, and community-based participatory research.